Gotham Knights (2016 film)
Gotham Knights is the Batman reboot directed by Ben Affleck. It takes place after Batman Vs. Superman. Plot The movie starts off with a young Bruce Wayne and his parents walking home from the movies. Just then, they are shoved into a alley by Jack Romero, a criminal on the run. He kills Bruce's parents and is going to shoot Bruce, until the cops come by, causing him to run. On the night of his parents' wake, the priest's words gave the distraught Bruce no comfort. Bruce walked over to his father's desk and noticed a red book lying on it. Bruce took the red book and ran out into a powerful storm. He fell in to a centuries old cave. When he got up he looked forward and saw a figure approaching him in the darkness. It was a giant bat. Bruce was at first scared but then decided to take that image and put fear into the hearts of criminals, years later as Batman. Years later, we meet Dick Grayson, who was in a popular circus acrobat trio with his parents, "The Flying Graysons". After finishing practice, Dick overhears the ringmaster, Mr. Haley, refusing to pay a young Tony Zucco for "protection". Zucco leaves telling him that he'll regret his decision. Zucco fateful sabotage With a Wayne Charity convention going on at the circus, Zucco, disguised as a worker, partially saws through a trapeze rope to be used in the Graysons act. When the show starts, Dick notices Zucco leaving the tent but his parents don't give him a chance to warn them and they start up their act. During a portion of the trapeze act, a trick involving both his parents on the same trapeze is performed and Dick watches from a platform as the rope snaps and his parents, known for performing without a net, plummet to their deaths in front of his eyes. Upon hearing of Dick's telling of what he saw, Jim Gordon fears that he will have no place to go, as he is a material witness. Bruce Wayne, who is in the audience, takes pity on the boy, as they are both the orphaned sons of parents murdered in their presence and takes young Dick into his custody. Bruce gives Dick his old room and tells him that he'll always have a home there. One night, Dick goes out looking for Tony Zucco, only to find is the Red Hood. The Red Hood persona is given to the inside man of every job, thus it is never the same man twice. Batman shows up and catches Zucco and reveals to Dick that he is Bruce. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Crispin Glover as Heath Romero/Joker *Asa Butterfield as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Dr. Chase Meridian *Haille Steinfield as Barbra Gordon/Batgirl *Kristen Bell as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Ian McKellan as Alfred Pennyworth *Daniel Day-Lewis as James Gordon *Danny Glover as Lucius Fox *Jay Baruchel as Bob *Gwyneth Paltrow as Brittney Romero *Mark Hamil as Jack Romero *John Travolta as Tony Zucco